


Long Legs and Lies

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noir AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio is a private investigator, having changed professions from being a bodyguard when he lost his young charge. A man comes into his office one night, and turns his world upside down.





	Long Legs and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Lucian Nights film noir zine. Enjoy!

This must be hell. Gladio thought to himself as he looked down at the street below. He could see a dark car parked, the driver remaining inside; the ember of his cigar was visible despite the tint of the windows. His office door opened, then shut behind him without a knock of permission. As he turned with a sneer to greet his rude visitor, his mouth hung open a moment.

“Or maybe heaven...” He muttered under his breath, his annoyance at he man letting himself it fading away. The man standing before him knocked the wind from him faster than a sucker punch. His eyes travelled from the man’s pointed patent leather oxfords, up miles of lithe leg clad in black trousers with pale lilac pinstripes.

He looks like trouble in a ribbon topped package. Like trouble I want to get into. Gladio thought to himself as he watched the man unbutton his black woolen peacoat to reveal a vest that matched his trousers, and lavender shirt coordinated with his pinstripes.

“Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the empty chair.

“You’re a hard man to find, Mr. Amicitia.”

God, even his voice is gorgeous.

Gladio snorted as he took the seat behind his desk. He leaned to take the mess of papers from in front of his guest.

“Heh. If I knew you were looking for me, I would have made myself easier to find.” He stacked the papers haphazardly to his side. He reclined back in his chair and looked across to the mysterious man. “Gladiolus Amicitia. But I guess you already know that.” He sat up, and stretched his hand out. The man before him declined, crossing his long legs, and folding his hands on his lap.

“I’ll be frank, Mr. Amicitia. I require your protection, and I hear you’re the best money can buy.”

“I don’t do that anymore.” Not since him. Not since I lost him.

“Fifty thousand.” The man responded matter-of-factly.

“Fifty-“ Gladio scoffed. “-Who exactly is after you?” His brow furrowed as he looked across the table into the man’s gorgeous green eyes. His glasses only magnified their clarity. The man brushed the side swept tawny hair from his face.

“The Lucis Caelums. They tried to have me kidnapped.”

“The elders or the youngers?” Gladio asked, crossing his thick legs. A glance down to his navy trousers and worn brown boots made him self-consciously uncross them.

“So you’re familiar with them. The elders.”

Ardyn and Somnus Lucis Caelum. Commonly referred to as the ‘elders,’ as opposed to the other side of their family, Regis Lucis Caelum, and his son, Noctis. The last person who he had taken into his protection, and lost due to his own neglect. The family was split due to difference in managerial style, the elders ruling with fear, the youngers ruling with trust. The schism was well known to the underbelly.

“I see. What would you have me do?”

“Protect me, Gladiolus. Please.” The desperation in the man’s voice threw Gladio’s inhibitions out the very window behind him, despite the reputation of the men supposedly seeking him. “I have a hotel room. You’ll remain with me there and protect me until I’m certain I’m safe.”

As the man leaned forward and his coat opened further, Gladio spied a holster across his chest. A pistol sat to one side, a knife to the other.

“You’re already carrying protection.”

“I was in a vehicle with fifty dollars in cash, do you take me for a fool?”

“Depends. Did you leave the cash alone in your car?”

He didn’t need to know he had seen his driver. This had trouble written all over it. Fifty thousand dollars of trouble, but trouble nonetheless. And the Lucis Caelums...If It were the younger, he would have said no outright; but the request from those plush lips, he couldn’t deny.

“No. But you knew that already. I saw you watching from the window.”

Damn...He’s good.

“Alright. I accept. I want the cash up front, though. And I drive separately.”

“You’ll take my car, and my money, and that’s final.” The man stood, and extended his hand. “Ignis Scientia.”

“I’ll call you whatever you want.” Gladio smirked as he took Ignis’s hand, and shook it. Fifty thousand dollars. A hotel room alone with him. Heaven or hell, he was diving in headfirst. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, and followed Ignis out.

“Hey. Where’s this hotel anyway?”

Gladio watched as Ignis nodded to the driver, who started the engine. The man turned his attention to the end of the street, clearly checking to see if they were being followed. He walked around the back of the car, and motioned for Gladio to get in beside him.

As Gladio opened the back door of the sedan, he noticed a leather briefcase on the floor.

Well. There’s my payment at least.

He sat in the back, Ignis sliding in beside him and closing the door. The partition to the front seat was up, giving the two relative privacy.

“It’s not far.” Was the only information Ignis offered.

“Hm.” Gladio snorted, staring for a lingering moment at Ignis as the driver began, clearly already knowing where he was going. He turned to glance out of the back. No lights behind them. Not being followed. Not by vehicle, at least. “So, Ignis. Why are the elder Lucis Caelums after you?”

“For my skill set.”

“What skill set is that?” Gladio asked, as he watched Ignis shift, and adjust the holster across his chest.

“Tracking.” Ignis responded curtly.

“Tracking.” Gladio snorted again. “Hot as hell, and being chased by the mob for being a tracker.” He twisted to check out of the back window once more.

“I found you, didn’t I?”

“Suppose you did.” Gladio tilted his head, acquiescing the fact. He closed his mouth and glanced out of the window, silently wondering how long the awkward tension would last between them. He remained in silence until the car came to a halt. “Is this us?”

“It is. My driver will bring your payment up to our room once he’s satisfied we haven’t been followed. Come along, Gladiolus.”

“Hey wait-“ Ignis exited before Gladio could protest. Gladio hurried out after him with a scoff. “-you can’t just order me around like a hound.”

“Is that not what I paid you for?” Ignis walked two steps ahead, allowing Gladio to hang back and watch his long, graceful stride. He moved straight through the lobby to the bank of elevators. He pressed the up button, and stepped to the elevator that beeped.

“No, you paid me to protect you. Not be your dog.” Gladio replied as he caught up.

“My guard dog, if you will.”

The doors opened, revealing two men in trench coats behind them. Gladio barely had the time to realize their identities, only noticing the flash of auburn hair as the older of the two grabbed Ignis by his shoulders, and yanked him into the elevator. The elder Lucis Caelums. Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis’s midsection, pinning his arms to his sides.

“Gladio, hel-mmph!” Ardyn clamped his free hand over Ignis’s mouth. Ignis struggles against his grip, trying to reach a hand out to Gladio. Gladio tried to run into the elevator, but was halted by the younger of the two brothers planting his foot to his chest, and kicking him out.

“Room 215, if you want to save him.” Somnus taunted as the elevator doors closed. Gladio looked to his left, then his right in panic. He spotted the fire stairwell, and ran up it, taking the steps two at a time.

“Please be okay, please be okay.” He muttered as he ran to the room number the man had taunted him with. He stepped back, and kicked in the door with little thought of the consequences.

As Gladio stepped into the room, the door shut behind him. He noticed Ignis in the corner, the older Lucis Caelum’s arm around his hip in a possessive hold, but not a binding one.

A gun’s safety clicked behind his head. He closed his eyes, and exhaled in a growl as he raised his hands in surrender.

“Let him go.” Gladio glanced at Ardyn, then around the room. The only light source was the moon filtering in through the window behind Ardyn, making it difficult to take a cursory glance and see much.

“Why would I do that? Ignis performed beautifully.” Ardyn taunted in response. Gladio felt a hand press his back to order him to walk forward.

“What?” Gladio scoffed, scowling in Ardyn and Ignis’s direction.

“Apologies, Gladio. I was to act as bait after I found you.” Ignis bowed his head. Ardyn tugged him close, and buried his nose into the side of his tawny hair.

“Bait? Damnit, I knew you were too good to be true. What does any of this have to do with me, though?”

“He asked me to find you.”

“What? Who did?” Gladio asked. As Ignis pointed, and he followed the direction to a figure in the corner, his hands fell to his sides.

“Hey, Gladio. Long time no see.” Gladio’s heart dropped as he heard a voice he hadn’t heard in years. One he thought he’d never hear again.

“Noct...?”

Gladio managed to get out, before the gun came down hard on the back of his head.


End file.
